


Babuah

by AnnaLiss17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, Aladdin (1992) References, Baby Jack Kline, Fluff, Funny Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gen, Good Sibling Raphael (Supernatural), Humor, Humorous Ending, Movie Night, Parent Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiss17/pseuds/AnnaLiss17
Summary: (Tied to the Miracle Child verse, can be read as a stand alone too)Jack says his first word. Lucifer, Michael and Raphael argue about what it means, but Gabriel might have answer to that...*Special guest appreance at the end by TFW*





	Babuah

"I'm here!" Michael shouted, out of breath. He had never, literally never, flown in somewhere as fast as he had just done now. Boy, he was out of practice. "I'm here, I'm here!" And that's what mattered the most that he made it there fast. "Where's the fire? What happened? Where is Jack?" Much to his surprise, and annoyance, everything seemed to be alright.

Lucifer seemed to be alright as well. "Ah. Well, first of all, I am perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern big brother. It moves me to see that you care so much about my well being." Michael was certain now he was alright. "Second, I only asked to come quick. There is no trouble. Third, my baby is right here where he is supposed to be." Like hell would he allow something to happen to his precious boy.

Michael joined his nephew on the carpet, letting the baby crawl towards him, smiling when he climbed into his lap taking his big hands in his smaller ones. "Ah, so this is a rescue." He concluded, playfully tickling the baby's tummy. The sound of his nephew's laughter was to Michael's ears as pie was to Dean Winchester's eyes. "You need to get away from your daddy? Say no more."

"I arrived as fast as I could." Raphael gasped as a flutter of his wings announced his arrival. "I need to practice more. This tired me more than if I used my grace." His eyes quickly scanned the room for any signs of battle or blood after making sure his nephew was alright. "From the urgency of your tone, I assumed something terrible happened. Lucifer I was in the middle of a very important meeting." Alright, now he was pissed. This better be good.

Lucifer held his hand up, the other one went to his chest, his tone full of sarcasm. "Let me just say how blessed I feel to have such wonderful brothers who are more worried about meetings and whatever Michael was doing than my own safety and well-being. I am so touched." Both his brothers rolled their eyes at him, not in the mood to deal with that. Apparently, they ditched their activities for nothing.

Michael huffed. "Get to the point. We're already here." What's done is done. The decisions have been made. While they could mend with time and make it as if they never left, doing so would bring more unwanted consequences than they would like to. Which was not worth it.

"Jack said his first word!" Lucifer exclaimed. Both brothers quietly gasped as their current little beef with their other sibling died out, whatever insignificant level of anger they felt melting as soon as they learned of their nephew's newest breakthrough. Baby Jack turning his head to his father following the sound of his voice, crawled out of Michael's lap and towards him.

Reaching him, he gripped his pants in his small fist squealing in delight when his father picked him up. Lucifer kissed his chubby cheek, his shoulder blades and his arm once started unable to stop. His little creation intoxicated him to the point where he would tear worlds apart if it made Jack smile. Even more than that his brothers adore his son nearly as much as he does.

They agreed to settle aside their differences and do their best to raise Jack in a happy family and healthy environment, so he would never grow to hate his family as much as every Archangel did at some point. Jack for simply breathing deserved the best of the best, one look and each Archangel found himself wrapped around the tiny finger.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Lucifer looked up at Raphael in surprise, forgetting already he had visitors. "What was it?"

"Pretty sure it was dada. I mean, what else could it be?"

"What are you saying?"

"Babuah."

Michael took a moment to register what he just heard. "Ba-ha?" Nope. It was the same thing he heard the first time.

Perhaps Jack was not able to speak, but he was certainly able to understand what he was hearing because he chose to repeat himself again. "Babuah." Bringing his fist into his mouth to suck on it, his interest now only onto that, it was clear to the Archangel that was the last time he was going to repeat it for a while. His brother grinned proudly going to the kitchen to warm some milk for his son.

"Ba-what now?" Michael followed his brother to the kitchen, with Raphael behind, having a hard time wrap his mind around the word and the possibilities of what could it mean. He poured some milk into a baby bottle then flicked his fingers warming it up instantly. Lucifer adored having his powers back. They made parenting so much easier.

"Still don't get why he bothers himself to get straight to daddy. Dada, or da, is just fine for now." As long as it wasn't something related to something or someone other than himself then everything was fine. "My precious little prince." He cooed bringing the bottle to his son's lips who grasped it in his hands to hold it better and began to suck on it hungrily.

"That's not what he's saying."

"Hm?" The Devil's head snapped to his brother, his proud grin turning into a forced smile.

Michael went on, his mind now clicking on the meaning of his nephew's first word. "That's completely unrelated to dad, daddy or dada, and it's understandable because you just wanted it to be his first word, but that's not what he's trying to say."

"Enlighten me." The Devil purred, the irony evident in his voice. He didn't want his brother to continue, he wanted him to shut up. Babuah was just a longer version of baba, the baby word version of dada and that was that!

"With his teeth not fully developed yet, his lips can't pronounce the words correctly." The Archangel said, surprised with himself for not figuring it out earlier. "It's obviously karuga, an old Enochian word that means brave. His Enochian knowledge is very vast from a very young age. Just like your uncle." Of course, Jack must have picked up some Enochian from him, the question was when.

"Please." Lucifer and Raphael rolled their eyes completely unimpressed and amused with Michael's reasoning. It was cute that he was trying to be such a part of their baby angel's life, but that was totally not what he was saying. 

"You have a better suggestion?" The eldest Archangel challenged his brothers. He heard one version, but he was curious about the other. It was so sad they were in denial. Well, now they know at least who's Jack's favorite.

"Of course, I thought as my elder brothers you'd be the first to see it." On that matter, Raphael was disappointed in his brothers. "It's not a silly dadda or some Enochian meaningless nonsense." Michael and Lucifer gave him insulted looks, but his attention was on his nephew. "You shouldn't strain yourself like that, there will be plenty of time for you to talk." Turning back to address his brothers, he convincedly stated. "It's obviously berberidopsis."

"Neah, I don't think that is. Can't be. No way." Michael scoffed and fastened his speech so that Lucifer's words would come out loud when the silence settled. Chuckling to himself when he heard...

"Right and my name is Mary."

The Devil gave his elder sibling a dirty look when he caught on. Raphael went on ignoring them both. "Commonly known as Coral plant Almost extinct or extinct in its native range through loss of habitat by the timber industry. It's obvious Jack has absorbed some of Earth's knowledge during his short presence here." He paused to add fondly, smiling at the babe. "Reminds me of me when I was his age."

Lucifer intervened, finding their reasoning not only stupid but quite idiotic as well, 100% sure his guess was the right on. "As Comrade Dyatlov, one of my favorite men down there once said." He paused to get the tone of his voice right, shaping his face to the said human. "You're delusional." He appreciated they wanted to keep their promise and be involved in his son's life, but this was beyond ridiculous.

Then Gabriel had to pop out of nowhere. "Hey, what's up?" He was going for what up bitches, but he remembered what happened last time when he cursed around Jack and Lucifer heard him. "What did I miss?" Apparently, the spirits were high in Satan's apartment tonight.

"Jack said his first word." Lucifer informed him boredly. It's probably the tenth time he said that and so far it brought him only nerves. Not joy of his brothers being envious of how much his son loved him that he was his first word ever spoken.

"You assholes!" Gabriel yelled out, interrupting him mid-sentence. "And you didn't call me?" What kind of brothers are they? Were they all there to witness it? Hot damn, that's what he gets for staying in the cinema to watch the credits, but seriously, what's a Marvel movie without a post-credit scene? The movie was a ripoff and that was that!

"Don't curse in front of my baby." The Devil growled, his voice covering the Messenger's, his blue eyes turning red and glowing. When Jack handed him his bottle, although not entirely empty as he would've liked it to be, he calmed down. A little. 

Gabe raised his hands in defeat and rolled his eyes, but he was secretly glad he escaped the Devil's rage. "Nevermind, I'll just go back in time and intentionally project myself into the moment you purposely or not purposely left me out of." Nothing these days gets to him as the mere mention of his boy. It's like he's got his own Sammy or something. "Rewind!"

Raphael rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe he can help us out."

"It's not like he's going to get it right." Michael shrugged, already waving off the possibility that Gabriel of all the angels could find the answer.

"Thanks for talking to me like I'm here instead of talking to each other like I'm not. That would've hurt my feelings."

"Ahbabuah." Jack squealed when his tired eyes landed on his uncle, his arm reaching out to him. He was always sleepy after having his meal and usually just laid his head on his father's shoulder. That would make him fall asleep in seconds if the meal was really good.

"What do you think he's saying?" Michael almost demanded not questioned. Then turned to his other two brothers to argue with them, his theory evidently being the correct one. After all, his theories always proved to be the truth even back in Heaven. "It's Enochian all day long. You're refusing to see it because you know I'm right."

"It's just daddy, but he's trying to say it right." Lucifer argued back.

"Stop with this nonsense and accept that he's mentioning the alarming state of berberidopsis."

The Devil sharply turned to the Healer and opened his mouth to curse at him, but the reminder of the sweet bundle in his arms prevented that from happening. Instead, his words came out as a particular case of lame hissing. "How could he pronounce that if I can't do it?" He wasn't sure he even remembered the word correctly. Let alone spell it or pronounce it.

"Because the baby is smarter than you?" Michael couldn't help but smirk at his own remark. Especially his brother's outraged face. Nothing like shaming an angel full of pride.

Although the three of them became silent suddenly, the same thought crossing through their heads. Why was the fourth sibling, the loudest and the noisiest so quiet? The three Archangels drew a sharp breath in unison as they figured it out... he knew. Gabriel knew what Jack was saying, or trying to say.

"I think I have the answer to that." The youngest Archangel chuckled nervously under their pressing eyes, playing with his fingers. "You see, heh, it's a funny story actually." But he will probably be humiliated for that or teased mercilessly which was even worse. With his mind settled on changing his vessel, his name, his nationality (probably become a mexican or an european) and life, he began to explain himself.

"So, this year a Disney classic, Aladdin, the live-action remake came to theaters. And I really loved the 1992 version and its sequels. Will Smith really did great in his role, but my boy Robin was on fire and not even trying too hard, but Smith really filled the part better than I and some other millions of people expected him to." His brothers attentioned him that he was rambling.

"Right. So as any good uncle would do, when it was my turn to babysit, I took him to the movies, both original and remake, and we ended up loving them so much we watched them about 27 times and listened to the soundtrack twice the amount." Pulling his phone out, his brothers gathered around the screen to watch the video. "Just ignore me in there, I appear for like a split of second. Totally unimportant."

In the video there was Jack back at the apartment he was living with his father, with Gabriel dressed at the genie playing the part to the Nephilim's delight. _"Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa_!"

"Ahbabuah!" Jack clapped happily before nesting himself in his father's shoulder and cold chest.

The eldest Archangels jaws dropped as realization hit them and hit them hard. Ababwa meant Gabriel, the genie in the video. " _Genuflect, show some respect, down to one knee! Now, try your best to calm. Brush up your Sunday salaam then come and meet his spectacular coterie._ " Which also meant that actually Gabriel was Jack's first word.

"Funny right?" The Messenger chuckled nervously when his brothers were completely stone cold dead silent.

" _Prince Ali, might is he, Ali Ababwa."_

"You... you can stop that."

" ** _DON'T THEY LOOK LOVELY JUNE?"_**

**_"FABULOUS HARRY, I LOVE THE FEATHERS!"_ **

"Seriously. End it." But the video went on as his brothers simply stared at him and he was beginning to feel embarrassed, so he snapped his fingers and the phone back in his pocket. How he entertained Jack during their uncle-nephew time of the day was his business. "...What?"

* * *

 "Long story short I need to crash-"

"Hide." Dean chimed in passing him by holding a beer, pushing one into his hands as well.

"Crash." Gabe repeated himself. He just considered it was best to... stay away from his brothers for a couple of days. "Here for a few days while my brothers get their... emotions in control and the one day when we will all laugh about it comes up." He prayed that it will happen soon.

Sam sighed. "Fine, you can crash here. After all, you busted in uninvited and kinda already made yourself like home so no point in kicking you out." He grunted at the Tv changing channel after channel and not finding a single one interesting or show or movie or anything.

"Thanks, Sammy." Gabriel simply jumping onto the couch next to him. "I even brought some movies." He added pulling the cases out his jacket.

"I love movie nights." Castiel said joining them on the couch, a bowl of popcorn already in his hands. "What are watching?"

"Aladdin."


End file.
